<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Smells Like You by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705409">It Smells Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask Gamora if you can borrow a sweater because it smells like her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Smells Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was beginning to grow colder out and you looked forward to the change because it meant that it was sweater weather time. That also meant that you could now steal Gamora’s sweaters which you loved to do.  It was the main reason why you liked this time of year now.</p><p>You noticed Gamora slowly getting out her sweaters and wearing them.  You waited for several weeks until you were sure that they started smelling like her.  And one day you found your favorite one of hers and slowly made your way to where she was seated.</p><p>“Hey, is it okay if I borrow your sweater? It smells like you,” you gave her your best hopeful expression and you looked at you with a fond smile.</p><p>“You don’t need to ask me if you can borrow my sweaters, I know how much you like them,” she told you.  “You’re more than welcome to wear my clothes any time you want.”</p><p>You slipped the sweater on and as you began walking away from her you called over your shoulder, “You’re going to regret saying that, Gamora.”  She chuckled and knew that sooner or later more and more of her sweaters were going to start appearing on your body.</p><p>As the weeks progressed her suspicions were right.  You were almost always in one of her sweaters and one day to be funny she stole one of yours and when you asked her about it she kissed you on the cheek and said, “It smells like you.”  Before going to go get something to eat for the two of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>